Pyrusian Empire
The Pyrusian Empire was established on 1st January 1773 by His Majesty King Cunglas to recognize the increasing territorial possessions of the Kingdom of Pyrus. The Pyrusian Empire are the principality, dominion, 2 protectorates, 17 colonies and 5 territories under the jurisdiction and sovereignty of the Kingdom of Pyrus, most are internally self-governing with responsibility for defense and foreign relations retained by the Kingdom of Pyrus. They share the Pyrusian Monarch as Head of State. Collectively the Empire encompasses a population of 3,539,000 and a land area of 2,211 sq². History During 1770 the Pyrusian Colonial Company launched the Invasion of Ilberic which liberated Ilberic with the help of the Tribe of Pervinc and Tribe of Ferumbas to establish the colony of Pyrusian West Cellandine; this formed part of the Ogulan Colonial Wars. The Ogulan Colonial Wars continued in 1771 for the Kingdom of Pyrus with the gain of four new colonies in southern Cellandine and a further push from Pyrusian West Cellandine creating the Borderlands territory. The new colonies (Derfelberg, Kernman, New Vortigern and Ulterhild) with Ilberic colony and the Borderlands Territory formed the Confederation of Cellandine the following year. In 1772, the Pyrusian Sugar Islands were established. The sudden seismic activity and volcanic eruptions which created the Great Eastern Peninsula in 1773 enabled the establishment of the Grand Duchy of Narlberg as part of the Pyrusian Empire. In 1774 the Dominion of New Pyrus was established. In 1775 the League of Armed Neutrality in alliance with The Kingdom of Endra and the Principality of Gronuk intervened in the War of the Maldarsian Succession, having overwhelmed the country through simultaneous invasions from north, south and west significant territories were ceded to the victors, including the Banat of Nontrul, Banat of Pennsar and Banat of Selgarn to the Pyrusian Empire. In 1776 the North West Territory of Cellandine was established. Colonial expansion continued in Cellandine during the First Tea War in 1782 with the colonies of New Lihex, Edaingern, New Solzheim and Eastern Ulterhild being added to the Confederation of Cellandine. The Borderlands Territories were also expanded to include three new provinces (Kernman, Ulterhild West and Ulterhild East). In 1783 the Pyrusian Protectorate of Walvis and Marandellas was established. The outbreak of the Endro-Pyrusian Trade War in 1784 resulted in the Former Republic of Ature, an independent state, recognising the suzerainty of the Kingdom of Pyrus. The colonies of the Former Republic of Ature, New Ature and Cunglas Isles colonies, were incorporated into the Pyrusian Sugar Islands. Also as compensation following the conclusion of the Endro-Pyrusian Trade War three provinces from the United States of Cellandine became part of Ilberic colony. Colonial expansion continued again in Cellandine during the Second Tea War in 1785 with the colonies of Eastern Kernman, Western Ulterhild, Talengern and New Thanoria being added to the Confederation of Cellandine. Current Territorial Possessions Former Territorial Possessions 1786 1785 1784 1783 The Pyrusian Empire: Pyrusian Allies: OVERALL TOTAL AREA (SQ²) 2'786 OVERALL TOTAL POPULATION 4'459'000 1772 Category:Pyrusian Empire